


Middle Earth Haiku

by Majoranka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majoranka/pseuds/Majoranka
Summary: Five Tolkien-inspired haiku, describing Aragorn's arrival at Pelargir, Grey Havens, or the voice of the Sea.





	

 

**_Pelargir (13th March 3019 T.A.)_ **

Black dawn, black sails, black  
waves drown the cry of the gulls.  
The tide is coming.

 

**_The Lady of the Tower_ **

Blue starry mantle -  
see constellations moving  
with her every breath.

 

**_Grey Havens_ **

A forlorn seagull,  
wailing high in the mist. We  
stay here incomplete.

 

**_North Wind_ **

Who would have guessed our  
walls could be shaken by a  
faint sound of a horn ?

 

**_The Sea-call_ **

A cold stony strand,  
rolling waves break in whispers,  
shards of a Music.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from ff.net, originally written in 2003. Many thanks to fileg for encouragement and for her help with North Wind.  
> The Lady of the Tower is Finduilas; and North Wind refers to Boromir’s death. Or I hope it does.  
> Inspiration for The Sea-call: _“And it is said by the Eldar that in water there lives yet the echo of the Music of the Ainur more than in any substance else that is in this Earth; and many of the Children of Ilúvatar hearken still unsated to the voices of the Sea, and yet know not for what they listen.“_ J.R.R. Tolkien, Ainulindalë


End file.
